


It's All For You

by femslash



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3032723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femslash/pseuds/femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt about your ship buying lingerie for each other</p>
<p>It's kind of a sequel to As Good A Place To Fall As Any?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All For You

“It’ll be fun!” Shaundi said. “C’mon babe, just remember, you’ll get to see me in whatever you pick out.”

The Boss made a face. Blowing things up was fun. Skydiving through plate glass windows was fun. Shooting up classy antique shops was fun. Shopping for overpriced underwear was not fun.

“What if I pick the wrong size? What if you hate it?”

Shaundi shrugged. “I’ll text you the size I usually wear, and I’m sure if you pick it, I’ll love it.”

“…And the other half of this brilliant plan? You know, the part where you pick out something for me?”

“Just trust me.”

And so, the Boss agreed to trust her. Which is why she now found herself in a fetish shop in New Colvin, attempting to determine which lace object was the most Shaundi. 

There were a few shop clerks hanging around, cute girls in leather. The Boss had asked for their advice when she had first gotten to the store, only to be told that her guidelines were “too vague” and that “purple leather really isn’t that common.” Completely unhelpful.

She swore under her breath. She knew what kind of lingerie Shaundi usually wore – a purple bra with a matching thong, or that black lace thing she only wore when she wanted to do something really nice for the Boss. But that didn’t mean that was what she wanted as a present. Maybe she only wore thongs on a daily basis to throw the Boss off. Maybe she secretly wanted granny panties (although based on the one old lady browsing the store, that could apparently mean a number of things).

There were a few things in the store the Boss knew Shaundi would hate. And really, what was the point of even having a girlfriend if you couldn’t buy her a fluffy pink thong with a tail attached. But then she remembered she’d have to see her in it. There’s really only so many times you can see your gang members in fluffy lingerie before it takes a toll on you.

The Boss ran a hand through her hair. She glanced at her phone. It was just after 6 – less than an hour to go before she was supposed to meet up with Shaundi at the penthouse. She opened up her contacts. There were plenty of people who could theoretically help her. Kinzie – no, what Kinzie was into was…scary. Viola would probably be helpful, but no, if Shaundi knew Viola had helped at all with this, the Boss wouldn’t get laid for weeks. Pierce was probably into this shit, but God knows he’d never admit it. Shit.  
She turned her phone’s screen off, and jammed it back in the pocket of her leather jacket. She turned to leave, and was considering giving Leather&Lace another go, when suddenly she saw it. She grinned at the faceless, well-endowed mannequin. 

“Oh, yes. You will be mine.”

The set was purple, of course. But not the Saints purple. It was richer, darker. The lacy set consisted of a bra, a pair of very low-sitting panties, and a garter belt. It also had a completely ludicrous price tag, but fuck it. She was the motherfucking Boss, and the very idea of Shaundi in those panties made it completely worth it. After a brief discussion with one of the previously unhelpful shop clerks over what size to get, the set was wrapped up and paid for.

The Boss arrived back at the penthouse before Shaundi did. After greeting the various Saints scattered throughout the main rooms – and pausing briefly to brag to Pierce about how she was definitely getting laid tonight – she went into her bedroom. She laid the package at the foot of the bed, and tossed her jacket onto a chair. Then, she began pulling closed the curtains. Despite her own voyeuristic tendencies – ones she suspected Shaundi shared, based on the fact that the first time they fucked was in an alleyway – that’s not what she wanted tonight. Tonight, she was just gonna make things about her and Shaundi.

As she drew the last curtain close, she heard the bedroom door open and close behind her. She turned around, greeting her girlfriend. Shaundi stood in front of the door, grinning, and holding a box.

“Alright, how are we gonna do this thing?”

“Uh, this was your fuckin’ idea, you tell me.”

Shaundi put the box down, then pulled off her jacket, tossing it on the same chair as the Boss’ jacket. Then she pulled off her heels. She stood up, looking the Boss in the eye as she took the hair out of it’s tight ponytail.

“You should probably strip too.”

She didn’t have to tell the Boss twice. Moments later, both women were completely nude, their clothing discarded in a pile on the floor. The Boss crossed her arms in front of her tattooed chest. She scowled at her girlfriend, saying “Look, I’m all for nudity, but I don’t see what this has to do with your brilliant plan.”

Shaundi picked up the box she had brought with her, and tossed it at her girlfriend. As the Boss fumbled with it, Shaundi instructed her, telling her “Go into the bathroom, and put it on. I’ll tell you when to come out, okay?”

The Boss nodded, and headed into the adjoining bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Ignoring the sudden cold of the tiles against her feet, she began untying the black ribbon around the box Shaundi had given her. The box felt heftier than the one she had given Shaundi, and considering it was entirely black, told her nothing about where it had come from. 

Dropping the ribbon onto the ground, the Boss gingerly lifted the lid to the box. Inside was…something. It was clearly leather, that was obvious. She pulled it out of the box, letting the cardboard fall to the floor. It definitely had a bottom, or at least a thicker strap that was probably meant to go between her legs. Then she noticed the straps above it, the ones connected to a large o-ring. Yeah. That was definitely the bottom part. She pulled it on, wrapping the straps around herself to the best of her ability. When it felt like it was on, and on relatively comfortably, she glanced at herself in the mirror.

Well shit. The Boss had never exactly been shy about her body, but damn she looked good. The straps cut across her torso, highlighting her pierced nipples and toned abs. This was not something she ever would have picked out for herself – her idea of sexy lingerie was none, and her everyday wear consisted of briefs. Purple briefs, of course. That aside, she was impressed with her girlfriend’s taste.

She fiddled with the o-ring, waiting for Shaundi to call her in. Moments later, there was a knock on the bathroom door, followed by a husky “Alright, you can come back in.”

She opened the bathroom door, and stepped out into the bedroom. Shaundi was sitting on the edge of their bed, looking, well, fucking amazing. Apparently, the shop clerk had been right about the size, and the Boss had been right about everything else. The Boss walked over to her and grabbed her face, pulling the younger woman in for a kiss. When they separated a moment later, Shaundi looked up at the Boss, an amused expression on her face.

“See Boss? Told ya this would be fun.”


End file.
